The Dark Signers Rise Again
by Zory rock101
Summary: It has been five years seen Yusei and the other signer defeated the dark signer life in new Dimino was very peaceful. Then there was alarm went off at the New Domino City bank, and two men wear black mark hop on their duel runner with bags of cash. A man wears a beak-shaped black helmet with plumes sticking from the sides, which includes an orange eyeshield and decorated with a red
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Signers Rise Again**

 **Chapter 1**

It has been five years seen Yusei and the other signer defeated the dark signer life in new Dimino was very peaceful. Then there was alarm went off at the New Domino City bank, and two men wear black mark hop on their duel runner with bags of cash. A man wears a beak-shaped black helmet with plumes sticking from the sides, which includes an orange eyeshield and decorated with a red gem. He is chasing after the men down the street on his duel runner.

"This guy is starting to bug me." One of the men said, put out a gun and point it at the Sector security who was chasing after him. The Sector security force the man into a duel.

"If we want a duel then let give him a duel." The men said at the same time and drew five cards. "we will go first."

Turn 1

A man draws. He then Normal Summons "Maternal Junk" in Defense Position and sets a card face down.

Turn 2

The sector security draws "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Attack Position then Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" in Attack Position via its own effect. "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" attacks "Maternal Junk," but two man activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself.

Turn 3

A man draws. "Junk Spirit" his hand contains "Scrap-Iron Pitfall," "Scrap-Iron Barricade," "Junk Factory," "Paternal Junk," and "Junk Spirit" then Normal Summons "Paternal Junk" in Attack Position. Since "Maternal Junk" is face-up on the field, "Paternal Junk" gains 500 ATK due to its first effect ("Paternal Junk": 1600 → 2100/1200). The man then activates "Junk Factory." Now all Junk monsters will gain 500 ATK ("Maternal Junk": 300 → 800/1500; "Paternal Junk": 2100 → 2600/1200) and can return any of the sector security monsters that were destroyed in battle by Junk monsters to their owner's Decks instead of sending the destroyed monsters to the Graveyard."Paternal Junk" attacks and destroys "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" (The sector security 4000 → 2200). The man activates the second effect of "Junk Factory" to return "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" to The sector security's Deck instead of sending it to the Graveyard. The man sets three cards.

Turn 4

The sector security draws "Black-Winged Strafe" and subsequently activates it to destroy "Maternal Junk" by sending "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" from his hand to the Graveyard, but the man activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Barricade" to prevent "Maternal Junk" from being destroyed by The sector security's card effects this turn.

After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Barricade resets itself. The sector security Normal Summons "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" in Attack Position then activates the effect of "Blizzard the Far North" to Special Summon "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" from his Graveyard in Defense Position.

The man activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Pitfall" to return "Blackwing - Shura, the Blue Flame" to the sector security's hand. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Pitfall" resets itself then activates "Cards for Black Feathers" to send "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" from his hand to the Graveyard and draw two cards ("Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" and "Black Thunder").

The sector security Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" in Attack Position via its own effect then activates the effect of "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" to halve the ATK and DEF of "Paternal Junk" until the End Phase ("Paternal Junk": 2600 → 1300/1200 → 600).

"Blackwing - Bora the Spear" attacks "Paternal Junk," but the man activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself."Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" attacks "Paternal Junk." The sector security then activates the effect of "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow," sending it from his hand to the Graveyard and increasing the ATK of "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" by 1400 ("Gale the Whirlwind": 1300 → 2700/400).

"Gale the Whirlwind" then destroys "Paternal Junk" (unknown man 4000 → 2600). The man then activates his face-down "Junk Spirit" to Special Summon "Paternal Junk" during the End Phase. The sector security sets a card. On the sector security's End Phase, the effect of "Kalut the Moon Shadow" expires ("Gale the Whirlwind": 2700 → 1300/400). At the same time, "Paternal Junk" is revived in Attack Position due to the effect of "Junk Spirit."

Turn 5

The man draws "Junk Barrage" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to "Paternal Junk". Now when "Paternal Junk" destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, The sector will take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK "Paternal Junk" then attacks and destroys "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (The sector security 2200 → 900). The effect of "Junk Barrage" activates (The sector security 900 → 250).  
The sector security then activates his face-down "Black Thunder" to inflict 400 damage to the men for every card they have on their side of the field. The men currently control seven cards (The known man 2600 → 0).  
The men duel runner stop after they got defeated by the sector security. "it is over, you guy going to jail." The sector security said, take off his helmet and showing a brushy-spiked orange hair with a viridian headband embroidered with two rings at the right side. He also has criminal marks on his face shape of an "M' on his forehead and a dot on his right side of the "M". He also has a mark under his eyes. The sector security you know today is Crow Hogan.

In the London, A man wearing a short-sleeved white jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings. He was now 15 years old and living with their parents and his twin sister in London. His name is Leo and his twin sister was know as Luna who was one of the signers.

Leo ride his duel runner around London when he spotted something off with a man that was wearing a black hood to cover his face."Who was that?" Leo asked himself, stop his duel runner and looked down the dark alleyway.

Leo drives home and got on his laptop when he saw a news about people disappeared in London, New Domino city, North American, and Japan. "What is going on?" Leo asked search disappeared in New Domino City when he comes across and snake symbol that looks like dark signers. "It can't be Yusei and the other signers defeated the dark signers five years ago," Leo said, looking at his laptop.

"Leo, I'm home," Luna said, open the door and walked into the living room where Leo was sitting on the couch.

"Luna, we going back to New Domino city," Leo said, close his laptop and stand up from the couch.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Signers Rise Again**

 **Chapter 2**

Yusei was in a kitchen making some breakfast for him and his new fiance, Akiza Izinski. Akiza walked into the room and sneak up behind Yusei. "Good morning," Akiza said, wrapping her arms around Yusei from behind.

"Good morning," Yusei said, flipping the eggs that are in the pan.

"It small so good," Akiza said, walked over to the table and watch Yusei cook. Yusei put the eggs on the plate and walked over to the table. Yusei set the plate down on the table.

Yusei sat down at the table next to Akiza when He heard a knock on the door. "Who come is early in the morning?" Yusei asked, stand up to go and answer the door.

"Yusei!" Leo and Luna said, throw themselves at Yusei.

"Leo, Luna what bring you here?" Yusei asked, looking down at them.

"There something I need to talk to you," Leo said, looking at Yusei.

"Leo, Luna hello," Akiza said, walking up beside Yusei.

"Akiza I did not know you are here," Luna said.

"Yusei and I live together," Akiza said with a smile.

"I did not know that," Luna said, looking at Akiza.

"Akiza and I engage," Yusei said, wrapping his arms around Akiza.

"Congraduation," Luna and Leo said that the same time.

"Thank you," Akiza said.

"Leo, what do you want to talk about?" Yusei said, let the twin in the house and walked in the living room.

"Have you heard people disappear?" Leo answer with a question, sat down on the couch with Luna while Yusei and Akiza sat on the chair across from each other.

"No," Yusei said, looking at Leo. "Why do you think people been disappearing?" Yusei asked.

"I saw a news about people disappear." Leo answer put his hand in his lap. "Then I come across a snake symbol that looks like a dark signer," Leo said.

"You saying the Dark Signers is back?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, on the picture I saw the snake symbol was glowing light purple." Leo answer.

"Okay, I will check into it," Yusei said, stand up from the chair.

"I just want you to know about it," Leo said, walking over to the front down with Luna behind him.

"Okay, thank you for telling me," Yusei said, follow Leo outside of the house.

"Well, we will leave now," Leo said, getting on a duel runner.

"It nice see you Yusei," Luna said, got on the back of Leo's duel runner.

"The same. You two take care now." Yusei said, wave at them when they took off towards the street. Yusei walked back inside and saw Akiza digging through a box.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Yusei asked, walking up to her.

"The snake symbol that Leo been talking about. I think I have seen it before." Akiza said, pull out a piece of paper that has the snake symbol with a picture of Sayer.

"I did not know Sayer is a dark signer," Yusei said, looking at the picture.

"I did not know it either at the time," Akiza said.

"So the dark Signer is back," Yusei said, narrowing his eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Signers Rise Again**

 **I thinking of doing a book series for Yu-gi-oh 5D's. If You have a title for the book series please let a review. Thank you :)**

 **Chapter 3**

Yusei driving down the street of New Domino when He saw a man wearing a black coat with his face cover up. Yusei stops his runner and he sat off his runner. Yusei then Follow the man down the alleyway. Yusei then saw the man turn around and looked him 10 feet away from each other. "Yusei Fudo, It time to duel." The man said, hold up a card that makes around them a purple color.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked, looking a the man.

"Name is Taro Armstrong." Taro answer, looking back at Yusei.

"Fine if you want a duel then I will give you a duel," Yusei said, put his duel dish on his arms.

"Let duel." The both yelled.

"I will go first," Yusei said.

 **Turn 1: Yusei**  
(Yusei's Deck: 40 → 35) Yusei's hand contains "Nightmare's Steelcage", "Taunt", "Stim-Pack", "The Kick Man" and "Great Phantom Thief". Yusei draws "Battle Mania" (Yusei's Deck: 35 → 34). He then Normal Summons "Great Phantom Thief" (1000/1000) in Defense Position.

 **Turn 2: Armstrong**  
Armstrong draws "Iron Chain Repairman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1200) in Attack Position. "Iron Chain Repairman" attacks and destroys "Great Phantom Thief". Since "Iron Chain Repairman" destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its first effect activates, inflicting 300 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3700). Armstrong then Sets two cards ("Psychic Cyclone" and "Soul Anchor").

At this point, Yusei receives a shock from his duel disk and Armstong explains every time Yusei loses life points he'll receive a shock.

 **Turn 3: Yusei**  
Yusei draws "Nightmare's Steelcage" (Yusei's Deck: 34 → 33). He then Normal Summons "The Kick Man" (1300/300) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates "Stim-Pack", equipping it to "The Kick Man" and increasing its ATK by 700 ("The Kick Man": 1300 → 2000/300). "The Kick Man" attacks "Iron Chain Repairman", but Armstrong activates his face-down "Soul Anchor" and equips it to "Iron Chain Repairman". Now "Iron Chain Repairman" can't be destroyed by battle, however Armstrong can't change its Battle Position. The attack continues, but "Iron Chain Repairman" isn't destroyed (Mr. Armstrong 4000 → 3600).

At this point, it's revealed that even though Yusei's duel disk will give him a shock when he loses life points, Armstrong's duel disk won't because it is not connected to the circuit.

 **Turn 4: Armstrong**  
Armstrong's hand contains "Iron Chain Snake", "Poison Chain" and "Iron Chain Snake". Mr. Armstrong draws "Iron Chain Snake" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Armstrong then activates the first effect of "Iron Chain Snake", equipping the latter to "The Kick Man" and decreasing its ATK and DEF by 800 ("The Kick Man": 2000 → 1200/300 → 0).

"Iron Chain Repairman" attacks and destroys "The Kick Man" (Yusei 3700 → 3300). The first effect of "Iron Chain Repairman" activates (Yusei 3300 → 3000). The second effect of "Iron Chain Snake" activates, forcing Yusei to send the top three cards of his Deck to the Graveyard (Yusei's Deck: 33 → 30) ("Tri-Horned Dragon", "United We Stand", and "The Unhappy Maiden") due to "The Kick Man" being Level 3.

 **Turn 5: Yusei**  
Yusei draws "Call of the Haunted" (Yusei's Deck: 30 → 29). He then activates "Nightmare's Steelcage" to prevent Both players from attacking for two turns. Yusei then Sets a card ("Call of the Haunted"). Yusei's hand contains "Taunt", "Battle Mania", and "Jar of Greed".

 **Turn 6: Mr. Armstrong**  
Armstrong draws. He then Normal Summons "Iron Chain Snake" (800/1200) in Attack Position. Armstrong then activates the second effect of "Iron Chain Repairman" to Special Summon "Iron Chain Snake" from his Graveyard (800/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Paralyzing Chain" and "Poison Chain". Due to the effect of "Paralyzing Chain", Yusei will take 300 damage each time he is forced to send cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. Due to the effect of "Poison Chain", Yusei will be forced to send cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard equal to the combined Levels of all face-up "Iron Chain" monsters that Armstrong controls during his Main Phase 2 if he did not attack this turn.

Armstrong conducts his Battle Phase and skips to his Main Phase 2. The effect of "Poison Chain" activates (Yusei's Deck: 29 → 19) (Yusei sends "Chaosrider Gustaph", "Poison of the Old Man", "Magical Merchant", "Nutrient Z", "Reversal Quiz", "Dark Room of Nightmare", "Axe of Despair", "Graverobber", "Backup Soldier" and "Shadow Spell" to the Graveyard). The effect of "Paralyzing Chain" activates (Yusei 3000 → 2700).

 **Turn 7: Yusei**  
Yusei draws "Dust Tornado" (Yusei's Deck: 19 → 18). Yusei hand contains "Taunt", "Jar of Greed", "Battle Mania" and "Dust Tornado". Yusei Sets three cards. Armstrong activates his face-down "Psychic Cyclone" and targets Yusei's face-down "Dust Tornado" for its effect. Armstrong declares the set card is a Trap Card and destroys it. Since Armstrong was correct, the final effect of "Psychic Cyclone" allows him to draw a card. Yusei Sets another card.

 **Turn 8: Mr. Armstrong**  
Armstrong draws "Iron Chain Blaster" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1100/0) in Attack Position. He then goes to his Battle Phase and then goes to his Main Phase 2. The effect of "Poison Chain" activates (Yusei's Deck: 18 → 6) (Yusei sends "White Magical Hat", "Chopman the Desperate Outlaw", "Goblin Thief", "Seven Tools of the Bandit", "The Bewitching Phantom Thief", "Backfire", "The Secret of the Bandit", "Sand Gambler", "Gamble", "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja", "Reverse Trap" and "Mataza the Zapper" to the Graveyard). The effect of "Paralyzing Chain" then activates (Yusei 2700 → 2400).

Armstrong then activates the effect of "Iron Chain Blaster" to Tribute "Iron Chain Snake" and inflict damage to Yusei equal to the original ATK of "Iron Chain Snake" (Yusei 2400 → 1600). Armstrong then activates the second effect of "Iron Chain Repairman" to revive "Iron Chain Snake" (800/1200) in Attack Position. On Armstrong's End Phase, the effect of "Nightmare's Steelcage" expires. Armstrong's hand contains "Reload" and "Pot of Avarice".

At this point, a blackout occurs, thanks to Alex's friends. Armstrong orders the lights to be turned back on and the backup generator kicks in, and the duel resumes.

 **Turn 9: Yusei**  
Yusei draws (Yusei's Deck: 6 → 5). He then activates his face-down "Jar of Greed" to draw one card (Yusei's Deck: 5 → 4). Yusei then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "The Kick Man" (1300/300) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "The Kick Man" to take "Axe of Despair" from his Graveyard and equip it to "The Kick Man", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("The Kick Man": 1300 → 2300/300). Yusei then Normal Summons "Exiled Force" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "The Kick Man" attacks and destroys one "Iron Chain Snake" (Armstrong 3600 → 2100).

At this point, Armstrong's Duel Disk activates and gives him a shock. It's revealed that during the blackout the circuit to Armstrong's Duel Disk has been reconnected.

"Exiled Force" attacks and destroys the second "Iron Chain Snake" (Armstrong 2100 → 1900). Yusei then Tributes "Exiled Force" in order to activate its effect, destroying "Iron Chain Repairman".

The guards bring in Alex, who informs Armstrong that both he and Yusei will receive shocks every time they lose life points. When Armstrong orders his workers to fix it, they tell him the mainframe is fried and Armstrong's Duel Disk will continue to shock him until the end of the duel. Yusei raises the stakes: If he wins, Alex is free, but if Armstrong wins, Alex joins Yusei in lockdown. Armstrong agrees.

 **Turn 10: Mr. Armstrong**  
Armstrong draws "Nobleman of Crossout". He then activates "Reload" to return the cards in his hand to his Deck and drawing the same number of cards he returned ("Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Iron Chain Coil"). Armstrong activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy the set card on the left of Yusei's side of the field as he believes it to be "Battle Mania", but "Taunt" is destroyed instead.

Yusei reveals that he figured out that Armstrong was spying on him via the security cameras, so he switched the two cards during the quick blackout that happened before his previous turn started. Yusei activates his face-down "Battle Mania". Now all monsters are switched to face-up Attack Position and can't change their Battle Positions this turn. In addition, all monsters that Armstrong currently controls must attack if able. Armstrong Normal Summons "Iron Chain Coil" (1100/1600) in Attack Position. Armstrong then tunes "Iron Chain Blaster" with "Iron Chain Coil" to Synchro Summon" "Iron Chain Dragon" (2500/1300) in Attack Position.

Due to the first effect of "Iron Chain Dragon", it gains 200 ATK for each Iron Chain monster in Armstrong's Graveyard. There are currently five ("Iron Chain Dragon": 2500 → 3500/1300). "Iron Chain Dragon" attacks and destroys "The Kick Man" (Yusei 1600 → 400). Because "The Kick Man" was destroyed, "Call of the Haunted" is destroyed too. The second effect of "Iron Chain Dragon" then activates, forcing Yusei to send the top three cards of his Deck to the Graveyard due to "The Kick Man" being Level 3 ("Yaranzo", "Karate Man" and "Night Assailant") (Yusei's Deck: 4 → 1). The effect of "Paralyzing Chain" activates (Yusei 400 → 100).

 **Turn 11: Yusei**  
Yusei draws Blasting the Ruins (Yusei's Deck: 1 → 0).

At this point, Yusei reveals he had one last card hidden in his sleeve, so Armstrong's lackeys couldn't spy on it. He the Normal Summons the card he just pulled out, "Rubble King" (0/0) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Rubble King" to activate "Blasting the Ruins" from his hand, inflicting 3000 damage to Armstrong (Armstrong 1900 → 0).

"NOOOOO!" Armstrong yelled, fall to the ground. "I can't lose it against Yusei Fudo." Armstrong said, stand up and bright light some and Throw Yusei agaisnt a building. Yusei yelled in pain and fall to the ground.

 **See you in the next chapter**...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Signers Rise Again**

 **Sorry for the very late update!!!**

 **Chapter 4**

Akiza run into the hospital and up to the front desk. "I'm looking for Yusei Fudo," Akiza said, looking at a woman with long blonde hair. The lady turns around and narrows her eyes at Akiza.

"Are you a family member?" The woman asked with a nasty tone in her voice, put her hand on her hip and looking at Akiza.

"I'm his fiancé," Akiza answer, narrow her eyes back at the woman. The woman let out a sigh and roll her eyes at Akiza.

"Hold on a minute," The woman said, pick up a clipboard with some paper on it. "He is in room 182," The woman said, rolling her eyes. Akiza walked down the hallway and walked in room 182 and saw Yusei trying to sit up.

"Yusei," Akiza said, walked over to him. Yusei turns his head and looked at Akiza with a smile on his face.

"Akiza," Yusei said, watch Akiza sat down on a chair that by his bed.

"How do you feel?" Akiza asked, took Yusei's hand.

"It still hurt everywhere," Yusei answer, looking at Akiza.

"Do you remember what happen?" Akiza asked, looking back at him.

"All the remember that I was in a duel with one of the dark signer. then everything went back when a bright light come." Yusei answer.

"Okay, I will talk to Jack, Luna, and Crow to watch out for the dark signer," Akzia said, stand up from the chair.

"Okay, also please be careful to Akiza," Yusei said.

"I will," Akiza said, lend down and kiss Yusei on the lips. Akiza walked out of the room and head down the hallway. Akiza got on her duel runner and drive back to Jack house. After a while, Akiza finish got to Jack's house and knock on the door.

Carly was the one know answer the door. "Akiza, what can I do for you?" Carly asked, looking at Akiza.

"Is Jack home?" Akiza answer with a question, looking back at Carly.

"Yeah, he is." Carly answer, open the door wide her. "Come in," Carly said, let Akiza in the house.

"Thank you," Akzia said, follow Carly into the living room.

"Carly who was at the door?" Jack asked in the kitchen.

"It is Akiza. She wants to talk to you." Carly answer. "Please have a seat. "Carly said, turn to look at Akiza.

"Okay, thank you," Akiza said, sat down on the couch. Jack walked into the room and sat down on a chair.

"What is it, Akiza?" Jack asked, looking at Akiza.

"Last night Yusei was attacked by a dark signer." Akiza answer, looking back at Jack.

"What!? But we defect the dark signers five years ago," Jack said, jump up from his seat.

"I know but Yusei thinks they may be some dark signer left," Akiza said.

"Did you tell Crow about this?" Jack asked.

"No, not yet." Akiza answer. "I'm going to talk to him after I left here."

"Okay, then I will get ready for the duel with the dark singer and finish this once and for all," Jack said, stand up and walked away from Akiza. Akira walked out of the house and got onto her duel runner. Akiza then drives to Crow's house.

 **See you in the next chapter of The Dark Singers Rise Again...**

 **Sorry for this chapter is short. I hope the next chapters are a little bit longer and I'm trying to finish this story this year.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Signers Rise Again**

 **I'm going to make this chapter the last chapter**

 **Chapter** **5**

It had been a week and Yusei was getting ready for his duel with the dark signer and the satellite. "Honey, sure you want to take on the dark signer in your condition. you just got out of the hospital," Akiza said, walking close to Yusei.

"It will be find, Akiza. I have to finish this," Yusei said, took Akiza in his arms. "It will be fine I promise I will return to you,"

"You better or else I would never forgive you for leaving me," Akiza said, wrap his arms around Yusei.

"I understnad," Yusei said, let go of Akiza and got onto his runner and took off down the street. Akiza place a hand on her stomach.

"Dont worrying daddy will be back," Akiza said, walking back in the house.

 **Meanwhile with Yusei...**

Yusei got to the edge of the city and saw a man wearing a long black coat. "Yusei you are finally here," A man said, looking at Yusei.

"I will put the end of the dark signers, Dragan," Yusei said, narrow his eyes.

"You remember who I am," Dragan said, taking off his hood.

"Yusei," two voice said, behind Yusei.

"Crow, Jack what are you doing her?" Yusei asked, saw Jack and Crow driving up beside him.

"Akiza told us that you taking on the dark signer," Crow said, looking at Yusei.

"are you guys going to talk all day or duel?" Dragan asked.

"We are going to Duel and I will go first," Crow said, taking off in his duel runner following by Yusei and Jack.

Turn 1: Crow Hogan

Crow Summons"Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" (100/1800) inAttack Position. Since he controls a "Blackwing" monster, he alsoSpecial Summons"Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (1700/800) from hishandin Attack Position. Crow Setsa card.

Turn 2: Jack Atlas

(CrowSPC: 0 1) (JackSPC: 0 1) (YuseiSPC: 0 1) (DraganSPC: 0 1)

Normal Summons "Mad Archfiend" (1800/0) in Attack Position, then Sets a card.

Turn 3: Yusei Fudo

(Crow SPC: 1 2) (Jack SPC: 1 2) (Yusei SPC: 1 2) (Dragan SPC: 1 2)

Normal Summons "Max Warrior" (1800/800) in Attack Position, then Sets a card.

Turn 4: Dragan

(Crow SPC: 2 3) (Jack SPC: 2 3) (Yusei SPC: 2 3) (DraganSPC: 2 3)

Since his opponentcontrolsa monster while he does not, Dragan Special Summons"Oracle of the Sun" (1000/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Fire Ant Ascator" (700/1300) in Attack Position. Dragan tunes "Oracle of the Sun" to "Fire Ant Ascator" toSynchro Summon"Sun Dragon Inti" (3000/2800) in Attack Position.

Dragan banishes"Fire Ant Ascator" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Weeping Idol" from his hand in Attack Position. He then pays 1000 LP (Rex LP: 12000 11000) to Special Summon the Dark Tuner monster"Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka" (0/0) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Witaka", making itsLevelbecome equal to that of "Sun Dragon Inti" (8). Dragan Dark tunes "Witaka" to "Weeping Idol" to Dark Synchro Summon"Moon Dragon Quilla" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Dragan Sets 2 cards.

During theEnd Phase, the effect of "Moon Dragon Quilla" activates, destroying itself.

Turn 5: Crow

(Crow SPC: 3 4) (Jack SPC: 3 4) (Yusei SPC: 3 4) ( Dragan SPC: 3 4)

Crow activates "Speed Spell - Tune Up 123",targetinghis "Mistral the Silver Shield" and rolling a six-sided die. If he rolls a 1 or 2, its Level will increase by 1, by 2 if he rolls a 3 or 4, or by 3 if he rolls a 5 or 6. He rolls a 2, so the Level of his monster increases by 1 to 3. He tunes "Bora the Spear" to "Mistral the Silver Shield" to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armor Master" (2500/1500) in Attack Position. Since he controls a "Blackwing" monster, Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" (2200/1200) in Attack Position withoutTributing.

Crow attacks "Sun Dragon Inti" with "Blackwing Armor Master". By its own effects, "Blackwing Armor Master" is not destroyed, and Crow takes no damage. In addition, a Wedge Counteris placed on "Sun Dragon Inti". Crow then removes that Counter to reduce the ATK and DEF of "Sun Dragon Inti" to 0. Crow attacks and destroys "Sun Dragon Inti" with "Elphin the Raven" (Rex LP: 11000 8800). By the effect of "Speed World", Dragan also loses Speed Counters for every multiple of 1000 damage taken (DraganSPC: 4 2).Dragan activates the effect of "Sun Dragon Inti", destroying "Elphin the Raven" and inflicting damage to Crow equal to its ATK (Crow LP: 4000 1800; Crow SPC: 4 2). Since "Sun Dragon Inti" was destroyed, Dragan activates the effect of "Moon Dragon Quilla" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning it inDefense Position. Crow Sets two cards.

Turn 6: Jack

(Crow SPC: 2 3) (Jack SPC: 4 5) (Yusei SPC: 4 5) (Dragan SPC: 2 3)

Jack Sets a card, then Normal Summons "Magic Hole Golem" (0/2000) in Defense Position. He activates the effect of "Magic Hole Golem", halving the ATK of "Mad Archfiend" (1800 900/0) so that "Mad Archfiend" can attack Dragan directly this turn. Jack attacks Dragan directly with "Mad Archfiend" ( Dragan LP: 8800 7900). Crow activates his Set "Shadow Dance", inflicting another 1000 damage to Dragan (DraganLP: 7900 6900; Dragan SPC: 3 2). Yusei then activates his Set "Rising Rush", Special Summoning "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) from his hand in Attack Position. During his End Phase, the effect of "Magic Hole Golem" expires (900 1800/0).

Turn 7: Yusei

(Crow SPC: 3 4) (Jack SPC: 5 6) (Yusei SPC: 5 6) (Dragan SPC: 2 3)

Yusei tunes "Max Warrior" to "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Archer" (2300/2000) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Junk Archer", banishing "Moon Dragon Quilla" until the End Phase.

Yusei attacks Dragan directly with "Junk Archer", but Dragan counters with his Set "Offering to the Immortals, negating the Attack, Special Summoning 2 "Ceremonial Tokens" (0/0 each) in Attack Position, and adding an "Earthbound Immortal" monster to his hand. Yusei Sets two cards. During the End Phase, "Moon Dragon Quilla" returns to the field.

Turn 8: Dragan

(Crow SPC: 4 5) (Jack SPC: 6 5) (Yusei SPC: 6 7) (Dragan SPC: 3 4)

Dragan Tributes his two "Ceremonial Tokens" toTribute Summon"Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" (1/1) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Wiraqocha Rasca", skipping hisBattle Phaseto reduce Yusei's LP to 1. However, Crow activates his Set "Life Exchange" to direct the effect towards him, instead (Crow LP: 1800 1). Crow then activates the last effect of "Life Exchange" to destroy "Moon Dragon Quilla". Since it was destroyed, Rex activates the effect of "Moon Dragon Quilla", Special Summoning "Sun Dragon Inti" from his Graveyard in Attack Position.

Crow activates his Set "Blackwing Anchor", Tributing his "Blackwing Armor Master". At any future point, he can use the effect of "Blackwing Anchor" against Rex.

At this point, Crow crashes and is unable to continue, and control of his remaining cards pass to the rest of his team. Dragan Sets a card.

After a while, the duel was over and Yusei is the winner and return back to his house where is wife is waiting. "Yusei, you are back," Akiza said, run into his arms.

"Yeah I told you I will be back," Yusei said, hold her tight.

"The baby is happy that you are safe," Akiza said. Yusei eyea got wide and looked into Akiza's face.

"You are pregnant?" Yusei asked in shock.

"Yeah, we are going to be parent," Akiza said with a smile.

"that is great, Akiza," Yusei said, hug her tight.

"I love you, Yusei," Akiza said, kiss Yusei on the lips.

"I love you too," Yusei said, kiss her back.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
